bladerunnerfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Peazeract
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rachael page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 06:51, March 5, 2016 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:14, November 7, 2016 (UTC) Turned on Discussions Hello there! Wanted to give you the heads up that because the 2017 film is coming soon, we wanted to turn on discussions so that community members have a place to talk about all things Blade Runner. The Discussions is great because it is a mobile friendly tool and has the potential to turn casual mobile users into desktop editors. If there's anything you need in terms of moderation help or anything else, please let us know. To learn more about what you can do in Discussions, check out: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Discussions Also, read more about how you can customize your Discussions and set up guidelines for contributors: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Admin_and_Moderator_Tools_in_Discussions Thanks so much! Main Page update Hi Peazeract! I'm Mike with FANDOM's Community Development Team. With the upcoming release of Blade Runner 2049, I am offering my help to redesign and update the wiki's main page. That would include adding features such as sliders, character galleries, and social media feeds among other things so that visitors will be able to access relevant information from the film easily. Let me know what you think, and I can get started as soon as possible! - Cavalier One Talk 12:29, September 26, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you! I'm glad you like my work. Hopefully a refresh of the main page will help to draw in new contributors and revitalise the community once the film comes out. I'll get to work on the main page overhaul this week so it will be in place in time for the new film release! Cavalier One Talk 12:58, September 26, 2017 (UTC) ::Hi Peazeract! I've mocked up my main page redesign for you to look at over on my sandbox wiki. To run down my changes: ::*New wordmark and header graphic image. ::*New background taken from Blade Runner 2049 promotional materials ::*Custom headers throughout using Blade Runner font ::*Updated the slider ::*Added a character gallery for the new film ::*Rejigged the portals section to focus on the original four entries rather than just the rest of the images and placed in a single line to conserve space ::*Trailers section with trailers for original film and sequel ::*Kept the Did You Know? section ::*Added News section ::*Added Social Media section ::*Kept Polls section, but would advise updating when the new movie is released ::*Removed blog listing and replaced with Discussions module ::Let me know what you think, or if you have any suggestions/changes! I can push it live as soon as you give approval. - Cavalier One Talk 14:56, September 28, 2017 (UTC) :::I'm glad you like it! I'll start copying it across if you don't have any objections.- Cavalier One Talk 16:05, September 28, 2017 (UTC) ::::And all done! Because of the character gallery on the main page, there's now some redlinks for characters (Niander Wallace, Sapper Morton, Luv and Joi). I can create these pages if you want, unless you have a desire to create them yourself? - Cavalier One Talk 16:31, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Hello Peazeract! I love visiting the wiki regularly and making positive changes on it. Really love Blade Runner and 2049. If the posibility arises, I would be glad to become an administrator and help out the wiki. I've already made some great edits. On the side, I need a bit of help with the Road to Blade Runner 2049 page I just created. I messed up with categorizing the site and dont know how to undo what I did. I was hoping the page could be a major category up on the homepage so its more easily accesible for users. Thank you, Francisco Hey! I recently set up a gallery to place images for Ray McCoy, but the three images I uploade to the database don't show up when I search for them. I captioned them all as well, do you know how to find images that have been uploaded? Thank you! OfficerJoeK-9 (talk) 18:57, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Hi My name is Jedi Raven and can I become Bureucrat and Admin. I love Blade Runner. Also can lock the Kurt Russell page because A Fandom user allwayas do something to the page. They write some garbage and I allways must restore back Kurt's biography. Many thanks Jedi Raven (talk) 13:30, November 3, 2017 (UTC)